From One Businessman to Another
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: Letters between O'Hare and Once-ler.


O'Hare strode through the factory. It was all good.

The profits were growing as the machines were improved.

They still needed human guidance but it was getting to the point that it soon wouldn't need them.

More profits for him.

"Sir, the cameras caught him again." The foreman said.

"And you didn't?" O'Hare asked.

"Sir, he seems to know that factory better than anyone." He replied nervously. "He did leave this note."

O'Hare took the note. It was written on yellowed stationary.

"From the office of Once-ler, President of Thneed Inc." He read

**To Aloysius O'Hare, President of O'Hare Air, **It started.

**You are an idiot. From one businessman to another, I suggest that you treat your people better.**

**The fact that I was able to enter the factory was disappointing. From what I heard you were paranoid. **

**Of course the security system is nearly 50 years old. Better cameras, but still. The wiring hasn't been updated. You should have it inspected at least once a year. Damn rats will get to it.**

**Thank you for your time,**

**Once-ler**

**President**

**Thneed Inc.**

O'Hare was not happy. "Who did this joker think he is?" He said. "Once-ler's dead!"

"Sir?" The foreman was curious. Once-ler was legend in the factories, one never spoken of in a voice any higher than a whisper.

"Nothing." O'Hare stormed off, throwing the letter away. "That fool is dead."

The foreman fished the letter out of the trash. It wasn't the first Once-ler had left, but it was the only one addressed to O'Hare.

He didn't need to know about the dozen or so giving the workers advice on how to work the machines or if there was something wrong in the back areas.

****Later****

O'Hare was leaving the factory when he noticed a letter stuck into the handle of the door to his car. Again from the Office of Once-ler

**To Aloysius O'Hare, President of O'Hare Air,**

**I'm not dead yet.**

**Once-ler**

**President **

**Thneed Inc.**

O'Hare could nearly hear the old man's laughter.

"Where are you?!" O'Hare yelled to the landscape. "You selfish bastard!"

****Later****

"Sir, you have a letter." His secretary said.

"Who's it from?" He asked dreading the answer.

"From the office of Onc-" She started

"Throw it away." He didn't need an old man's rambling.

"Very well, sir." She put the letter into the trash can.

He found a second envelope on his desk.

**To Aloysius O'Hare, President of O'Hare Air,**

**I avoided secretaries for several years. I know how to get things past them.**

**I am outside of town. My parents were married when I was born, and you're a brat.**

**Once-ler**

**President **

**Thneed Inc.**

O'Hare wanted to kill something. The old man was taunting him. He was mocking _him_!

****With Once-ler****

"This is so much fun." Once-ler said watching the small man try to figure out how Once-ler got in.

****Later with O'Hare****

O'Hare was starting to lose it. He didn't know how Once-ler was getting in and out. It wasn't like he could blend in well, being how tall he was.

He decided to respond in kind, using his own stationary

**To Once-ler, President of Thneed Inc.**

**How are you getting into my factories?! Tell me, old man!**

**Aloysius O'Hare,**

**President**

**O'Hare Air**

Once-ler had barely noticed the letter. 'So the brat is responding properly.' He thought as he picked it up.

**To Aloysius O'Hare, President, O'Hare Air,**

**_Your_ factories? I built them, I laid out the plans and did personal inspections once a month! Of course I know how to get into and out of _my_ factories.**

**And I'm not old I'm only 42.**

**Once-ler**

**President**

**Thneed Inc.**

O'Hare was not happy.

**To Once-ler, President Thneed Inc.**

**Yes, _my_ factories. They are mine now! Go away!**

**Aloysius O'Hare,**

**President,**

**O'Hare Air**

Once-ler could barely contain his laughter at O'Hare's response.

**To Aloysius O'Hare, President of O'Hare Air,**

**If you want to keep me out than find a way.**

**I also still have the deeds to both the buildings and land for all of my factories, I never sold any of it off, bar the parts Thneedville is on. So you are merely _renting_ them. **

**Actually since you don't give me a thing in return you are actually stealing from me. Hmm. **

**I will gladly leave you copies of the deeds next month.**

**Once-ler**

**President**

**Thneed Inc.**

O'Hare's Secretary was beginning to dread the monthly exchange between the two businessmen.

Once-ler was slowly driving her boss insane. She received a letter via post from Once-ler apologizing for the trouble he was causing her.

Another person freaked by Once-ler's seeming omnipresence.

**To Once-ler, President, Thneed Inc.**

**I hate you.**

**Aloysius O'Hare**

**President**

**O'Hare Air**

Once-ler burst out laughing when he read this. He was left gasping for air by the time he was done. "I'm sure you do, brat."

**To Aloysius O'Hare, President, O'Hare Air**

**I think you're just jealous. Here are the copies. Have fun trying to get the deeds signed over.**

**Once-ler**

**President**

**Thneed Inc.**

"I believe I will." O'Hare smirked. He had copies of the old man's signature.

Little did he know Once-ler had set up the land deed laws so that both parties had to be there in person for transfer to happen legally.

**To Once-ler, President, Thneed Inc.**

**YOU BASTARD!**

**I hate you! I hate you!**

**Aloysius O'Hare**

**President **

**O'Hare Air**

"So childish." Once-ler smiled. "Hm. Now, what to ask in the form of rent." He looked outside the window.

**To Aloysius O'Hare, President, O'Hare Air**

**Of course I am more than willing to properly rent the factories out to you.**

**Once-ler**

**President**

**Thneed Inc.**

"Rent?" O'Hare was furious. "HE WANTS RENT PAYMENTS?!"

The goons outside were silent, they didn't want to get involved.

**To Once-ler, President, Thneed Inc.**

**NEVER!**

**Aloysius O'Hare**

**President**

**O'Hare Air**

"He thinks he has the upper hand." Once-ler said. "He really thinks he has the upper hand in this."

**To Aloysius O'Hare, President, O'Hare Air,**

**Very well then. Welcome to hell, kid.**

**Once-ler.**

**President,**

**Thneed Inc.**

O'Hare was curious to see what the old man meant.

He would later regret his choice of words.

**To Once-ler, President, Thneed Inc.**

**Bring it on, old man.**

**Aloysius O'Hare,**

**President,**

**O'Hare Air**

"As you wish, brat." Once-ler said pulling his mask on. He didn't really want to harm the workers, but he knew ways to get around that.

****Later****

O'Hare was doing his monthly inspection of the factories. Things had been going wrong. Just small things, seemingly never related to the factories. Small leaks in delivery trucks, a very slow leak in his blimp. Even a game of what was once called Ding-Dong Ditch, of various nasty forms. It was never at his front door.

**To Aloysius O'Hare, President, O'Hare Air,**

**My terms are simple, brat.**

**Once-ler,**

**President,**

**Thneed Inc.**

O'Hare wanted to kill the older business man. He wanted to choke the older man.

**To Once-ler, President, Thneed Inc.**

**I will never submit to you. Your actions are incredibly childish.**

**Aloysius O'Hare**

**President**

**O'Hare Air**

"I guess they are." Once-ler grinned. "Perhaps I should do more adult things."

**To Aloysius O'Hare, President, O'Hare Air**

**Perhaps these are more adult? Of course there are plenty of tabloids in Thneedville that would love to have these. The terms won't hurt you anymore than I already have. Maybe $100 a month.**

**Once-ler**

**President**

**Thneed Inc.**

Included were several pictures. Pictures that would ruin his reputation. O'Hare couldn't believe it. Where had he gotten these?

O'Hare hated admitting defeat. I knew the man's personality enough for him to still have contacts in town, contacts not afraid of him enough to not publish the photographs.

**To Once-ler, President, Thneed Inc.**

**What do you want?**

**Aloysius O'Hare**

**President**

**O'Hare Air**

"I win." He said looking at the letter.

**To Aloysius O'Hare, President, O'Hare Air**

**I'm glad you have come to your senses, brat**

**Each Month, delivered to this factory.**

**10 gallons of spring water**

**Also additional payments will be chosen.**

**This month **

**20 bolts of dark green felt**

**10 bolts of dark green flannel**

**5 spools of dark green thread.**

**Once-ler**

**President**

**Thneed Inc**

O'Hare could understand the water, but what was the cloth and thread for?

He would comply to the old man's demands.

**To Once-ler, President, Thneed Inc.**

**Fine.**

**Aloysius O'Hare**

**President**

**O'Hare Air**

The final letter was put on top of the pile of payment.

The workers were surprised to see on camera to see the Once-ler jump up and down like a kid, pack the items onto a hand cart easily, even the gallons of water and pull it away.

As O'Hare had never asked to actually see the tapes he never knew the Once-ler's clothes were in tatters.

They had supplied leather boots after leaving a note of their own, asking his shoe size.

This went on until Ted planted the seed and everything changed.

**We considered making each letter a chapter.**

_We changed our minds. The bolts of cloth are so Oncie can make new clothes for himself. _**  
**


End file.
